


House of Cards

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Intrigue, Male-Female Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. House has an assignment for Vaeh, and he has selected his protégé, Jonas, to accompany her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Jonas is a original Fallout character created by my friend Drew. I find this character most fascinating and wanted to write a fic with him and Vaeh. I hope I'm staying true to Jonas' character, though I guess in this particular chapter it's a little too early to tell.
> 
> Please do **not** use Jonas without permission from the creator.

The blue-haired beauty entered the Lucky 38’s Penthouse, a rush of cold air propelling her forward and out of the elevator. A Securitron with a pleasant woman’s face on the screen bounced on her wheel.

“Well hello sugar, Mr. House is waiting in his office.”

“Uh, thanks Jane,” the young woman nodded.

The opulence of the Lucky 38, though faded, always made her feel out of place. Her worn clothes covered in sand and dust dragged the wasteland in with her, and she feared she was ruining her host’s plush carpet. She had a few new holes in her jeans that she wished she patched up. Mr. House was an important player in Vegas—the most important player—and he wanted to see her; the least she could do was clean up a bit, even if she wasn’t particularly fond of the man.

She descended the staircase, eyeing the enormous screen in the center of the room. A picture of Mr. House’s face filled the monitor entirely. He looked handsome, debonair, and what she pictured a true titan of industry to be. Every time they had a meeting, she wondered what it would’ve been like to know House when he was much…younger.

“Come now, Nevaeh, don’t keep me waiting,” House stated.

She stood before the monitor. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. I would like to introduce you to someone. Jonas.”

Nevaeh turned to see a tall man dressed to the nines quietly enter the room. His dark hair and eyes contrasted with his pale skin and he wore no expression on his face. He was quite handsome, she decided, in the creepy kind of way.

“Jonas Falkenrath, I would like you to meet Nevaeh Kennedy, the Courier that transported my Platinum Chip. Nevaeh, Jonas will be accompanying you on the newest assignment. He will protect you, and as my agent, will keep me informed of your actions.”

“I don’t need a protector or a babysitter. And for the last time, call me Vaeh,” she said with a sigh.

House sighed too, his tone exasperated. He didn't appear to like where the conversation was heading. “Jonas isn’t a common New Vegas thug. He is what many call a Psyker. Or as his tribe referred to him, the oracle or star seer.”

Vaeh’s brows knit in confusion. “I don’t know what any of that means.”

“Have you heard of telekinesis, levitation, or mind manipulation?”

She shrugged. “Vaguely. Mainly read about those things in pre-war books. It's all fiction, though.”

“Whether you believe these things to be real or not, Jonas is capable of all I’ve said and much more. He can tell you himself if he so desires.”

The Courier blushed when she met Jonas’ eyes. “You—you don’t read minds, do you?”

The man smiled slightly, saying nothing. If she didn’t know better, he was teasing her by refusing to confirm her suspicions.

She faced the monitor. “What’s the assignment?”

“Go to the suite and change your clothes. Everything will be explained after that. Do you have anything else to say?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Well enough. Jonas will accompany you to the suite.”

The screen went blank, and then House’s face popped again like it usually did when he ended their conversations. Without looking at Jonas, she ascended the stairs to take the elevator back to her room.

What could this assignment be, and who was this Jonas guy? She should’ve asked House.

“He better stay out of my head,” she muttered.


End file.
